Well that's not fair
by EvilRegal84
Summary: One Shot prompt set in season 2 - More Henry and Regina with SQ - Henry takes Regina's side over a few things.


Title - Well that's not fair

Spoilers - Season 1 & 2

Sparring Woodpecker was the 100th reviewer for Shades and this is the outcome of their Prompt, I'll post the prompt at the end

Rating - T

Part 1

_takes place during The Cricket Game_

Regina stared at them from the car, watching as Emma was about to destroy her hope of ever getting her son back. Henry would never forgive this. He would believe what Emma did.

That she killed the cricket.

It wasn't even just the loss of her son the Queen was mourning over. Regina hadn't known just how much she had liked being on speaking terms with the blonde until Emma had given up on her. That cut deeper than the Queen would have liked.

What was the saying? _You never know what you have until its gone? _That was her life in a nutshell.

The tears began to fall as she watched him come apart, no doubt Emma had just told him of his friends death. Her heart clenched as she watched him cry, knowing she wasn't wanted, nor needed, to wipe his tears away as she used to when he loved her, back before that blasted book made its way into his hands. Back when he used to crawl into her bed in the middle of the night after a bad dream and snuggle in tight to keep the monsters away.

Damn Snow. It didn't matter that she wasn't exactly her true self when she had gifted her son the book of Fairytales. It was just another thing on a long list against the Princess.

She watched though as her son pulled away from Emma, as he stood up and backed away, shaking his head and wiping his eyes before turned and running.

Running towards her car.

SQSQSQ

"Hey Emma!"

Emma half smiled as Henry bounded up to her and guided him to the bench.

"Hey Kid."

His head tilted, knowing something wasn't right. His blonde mom had an air of sadness about her.

""What happened?"

He watched her take a deep breath and he knew, he was not about to like what she said one little bit. As the words left her mouth, he wanted to yell and scream, but instead he cried and wished for his other mother.

"Archie's dead?"

Emma nodded, but he knew there was more to come. He wasn't expecting her to blame his mom.

Henry jumped to his feet and backed up a few paces.

"No Emma, she wouldn't do that, not to me! She knows what he means to me, and she was being good! She was hardly using any magic and she wouldn't hurt me, not like that!"

He turned and ran to the car he had spotted before he had even spotted Emma. It was second nature to him now, to look for his mothers car when he got out of school. She had always been there for him, even when he hadn't wanted her anywhere near him, she still made sure he got home safely.

He could see her through the window, and saw the tears she tried hard to wipe away before he pulled open the door and threw himself into her arms like he used to when he was little.

"Mom!"

SQSQSQ

Regina gasped as Henry was suddenly in her lap, his arms wrapped tight around her, his tears coating her neck.

"Henry, I'm so sorry."

She buried her face in his hair and breathed in his scent. She could see Emma staring at them from the other side of the road and knew it wouldn't be long until she snapped out of whatever was holding her back and came for Henry.

"Mom, I know you didn't do this."

The feelings that swamped her would have made her buckle if she had not already been seated.

"You do?"

Henry pulled back, hearing the emotion in her voice and wiped away a tear that fell from her eye before snuggling in against her and closing his eyes. He loved Emma, truly, but this woman had raised him, and now that the curse was broken and she was being good, he could finally admit to everyone just how much he loved her. He guessed he had better start with the woman in question.

"I know mom, I know you would never hurt Archie. I love you."

The damn broke then and Regina didn't care that Emma was now standing by the car, seeing her fall apart in a child's arms.

"I love you too Henry, so much." Never before had she found as much strength in those words than right then.

The guilt that hit him made him spill more tears. He knew they had to talk, but Emma was right there, and he wanted to do this in private.

"Can we just go home mom?"

Regina pulled back, assuming he was speaking to Emma. She didn't want to let him go, not now she had him back in her arms. But she promised herself she would never be like her own mother, so, with a smile for her son, she eased him off her lap and nudged him towards his blonde mother.

"Of course you can Sweetie, but, can I see you later? I'll make dinner if you want."

"Absolutely not!" Emma couldn't believe the sheer gall of the woman before her. Her anger was getting the better of her, and if she was truthful, the betrayal she felt had a grip as well.

Regina flinched before she hardened her gaze.

"I was asking my son."

Henry looked between the two women that meant the most to him and walked closer to Emma, wanting her to understand that he needed this.

Regina looked away. She had had enough of seeing Henry leave her alone to be with Emma. Her heart broke a little more each time, and she was unsure of how many more breaks it could suffer before she shattered completely.

His words though, stopped her from closing the car door and driving away.

"Emma, I wanna go with my mom."

As expected his blonde mother wasn't at all pleased with that plan.

"Emma! She's innocent. No one will believe her, not if you don't, but I do. She didn't do this."

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I told you kid, we have evidence she did it." She hated to break his faith, but she had seen it with her own eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"A dog, dear, really?"

Henry frowned and looked back a Regina and frowned at her condescending tone.

"Not helping mom."

Emma had never seen him defend Regina, apart from wanting to keep her safe when the curse broke. It was strange seeing him fighting so fiercely for the woman who had cursed his entire family.

The woman frustrated the hell out of her. She could admit it now, that the first thing she noticed about Henry's mother was that she was beautiful. Everything went downhill from there. The last few weeks though, Emma had really thought they were making progress, and she had found herself truly enjoying the Queen's presence in their lives.

Until Archie was murdered. Regina had played her. Emma had defended that woman to her parents, had believed her when she told the blonde she was trying to change. Had believed her when Regina professed her innocence. Then she had seen Pongo's memory of that night, and the lead that had settled in her stomach caused the anger to override everything.

The betrayal was sharp and deadly. And all she wanted to do was attack.

And now Henry was defending her.

"Kid…"

Henry shook his head and ran around to the passenger side of his moms car.

"I need time with my mom Emma. I'll see you later."

Regina had never felt more smug in her life, but she knew if she showed it to Henry then that would belittle what he had just done for her.

She couldn't help herself though from throwing a smirk at the blonde gaping at their son from the curb.

"Goodbye Miss Swan."

Regina couldn't help looking back in the rear-view mirror, but the sight of Emma Swan standing there looking so unsure did not fill her with the pleasure she had expected it would should her son ever choose her over the blonde saviour.

SQSQSQ

Part 2

_takes place during The Miller's Daughter (slightly au in that Regina didn't team up with Cora and I'm ignoring most of the Cora stuff in general)_

Henry scowled at Emma as he pushed passed her and grabbed his coat, hat and scarf, a habit that was ingrained into him by his mother.

"Hey Kid, where are you going? Ruby is gonna look after you while we go stop Cora and Regina."

Henry turned to face Snow and ignored the blonde completely.

"Would you please tell Emma that I'm going to see my mother and that I don't need Ruby looking after because I will be safe with her as she isn't with Cora."

Emma jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm before he could run off.

"No way kid, we don't know if Regina is involved or not. Until we do know, you are not going anywhere near her."

Henry yanked his arm free and stormed over to the door.

"You don't get to boss me around right now Emma and you can't stop me from seeing my mom."

He ran out of the apartment before the blonde could grab him again and grabbed his bike from the bottom of the stairs.

As he peddled hard the last few days ran through his head in fast forwards. He couldn't believe Emma had lied to him about something so important.

He didn't see Emma's shoulders slump as she watched him peddle away from her.

SQSQSQ

Regina looked up when she heard the front door burst open and had a fireball in her hand in the blink of an eye, aimed at whomever was about to invade her space.

Henry paused when he burst into the study, knowing that's where his mom would be, when he saw the magic his mother was holding.

Regina waved a hand and dropped the spell, hoping she wasn't about to get a lecture from her son.

She held her arms out, praying for a hug he wouldn't reject. She had missed him. She was still furious that the blonde had taken him to New York without even letting her know beforehand. Had she known they were back she would have been over there giving Miss Swan a piece of her mind. But as it was, she had more important things to worry about.

Henry was in her arms and crying yet again.

"What is it? What happened Sweetheart?"

"Emma lied, I just met my dad, he didn't die in a fire saving people and he is Mr Gold's son."

Whatever she was expecting him to say, if defiantly wasn't that. Her eyes narrowed as Rumpel's connection with her son was discovered. Had he known all along that Henry was his grandson?

It took a while for Henry's tears to stop, and when they did she managed to get the full story from him about his trip to New York. The main point though that she picked up on was not the fact her son had found his biological father, but the hurt he felt towards his blonde mother, hurt and anger.

Regina had been on the receiving end of Henry's anger and knew just how potent it could be and just how viciously he could lash out at someone, truly, he was her child, but right now she didn't care all that much on how Emma was feeling. Her son needed her.

"What do you want me to do?"

Henry shrugged and pulled back a little.

"Can we have some ice-cream?"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Ok, but not too much or you won't sleep tonight."

Henry followed her into the kitchen, his thoughts once more with his father before he looked up at his mom to see her head bowed.

Regina kept her back to Henry as she prepared his ice-cream. She didn't want him to see the uncertainty in her eyes. Now that Henry had found this Neal person, did that mean he would leave her for him like he did with Emma?

A little hand on her arm surprised her so much she had to look around to face her son.

"Mom, are you ok?"

Regina half nodded and handed him a bowl.

"Of course Henry."

He gave her a look like he didn't believe her before shrugging and looking about the kitchen.

"Would you mind if I moved home?"

SQSQSQ

Emma groaned as she rested the ice pack against her ribs. That had been one hell of a fight, magical or not.

The persistent knocking on the apartment door had her groaning for another reason. She really didn't want to move.

"Who is it?"

"Open this door at once Miss Swan."

Emma sighed and lay down, a hand threw over her eyes. If Regina was here, that meant Henry was too, though she wondered why he just didn't walk on in as usual.

"Its open Regina."

She heard the door open and close but she only heard one set of footsteps which caused her to sit up.

"Where is Henry?"

Regina looked over Emma, seeing the toll dealing with her mother had placed on the blonde.

"He has decided he wants to move back home, I am here for his things."

Regina watched as Emma blanched before a hollow look covered her face and her eyes dulled. The change was drastic in just a few seconds.

The blonde stood and made her way to the kitchen, reaching up to the top shelf to retrieve a bottle of vodka hidden there. The Queen watched as the blonde unscrewed the cap before taking a large gulp directly from the bottle before Emma turned her dead stare on the brunette.

She had known it would happen at some point. Emma was used to being cast aside. She was used to it. It had just never hurt this much.

Regina held in the gasp she wanted to let loose at the devastation on Emma's face.

"Sherriff?"

Emma grunted but led the way up to her room where Henry's things were.

Regina took a look around, seeing unopened boxes laying about and some that were in the process of being unpacked.

"You are only now just getting around to sorting your things out?"

Emma shrugged and packed a bag of clothes and books for Henry.

Regina didn't like the silence. Emma was nothing if not vocal. And the Queen knew just what to say to get the blonde to talk.

"He wanted me to arrange another meeting with his father for him."

Emma's head snapped around and a scowl took over her face.

"He is a sperm donor, not his father."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. Emma was making the same arguments the Queen herself had used on the blonde.

"And yet look how well that turned out for me."

Emma flinched, Regina's dig hitting the spot. She now knew how the other woman had felt when Emma had first turned up in town.

"Yeah well, give it a year and he'll hate Neal too."

Regina frowned at the defeat she could hear in the blondes voice. Her eyebrow rose when she detected a hint of betrayal as well.

"Henry is hurting right now, but he doesn't hate you."

Emma looked up, frowning as she tried to work out why Regina was attempting to make her feel better.

"Your wrong about that. You didn't see how he looked at me."

Regina snorted and took a step closer to the blonde.

"Are you forgetting just what my relationship with my son has been like this past while? And while he may be angry with you over this, he does not hate you. He is hurt and I raised him well enough to lash out when he feels it."

Emma took a step towards the former Queen, able to read the pain in her eyes before Regina locked it away.

Emma shook her head and handed the brunette the back pack full of clothes and books for their son.

"You can't trust Neal. If he is making plans with Henry, have them go through you and don't tell the Kid until Neal turns up."

Regina stared at the blonde hard.

"I don't trust very easily Miss Swan."

Emma half nodded and slumped onto the bed, picking up Henry's pillow before burring her face in it, breathing in his scent.

The sight rocked Regina back on heels, for she herself had done the very same thing when Henry had walked out on her. The thought of Emma going through what she had… it didn't sit well with her.

"Give him a day or two, then call around. Odds are he'll be more receptive to listening to your side of the story then."

Emma snorted and looked up at Regina.

"We're talking about the Kid here. Might take more than a couple of days."

Regina half smiled because in that respect her son was exactly like her.

"But he's worth the wait isn't he?"

Watching Emma sit straighter made Regina smile.

_Yeah, he was worth it._

SQSQSQ

"Henry?"

He looked up from his comic and smiled when Regina entered his room with his back pack.

"Thanks mom."

Regina smiled, she loved hearing that word come from his mouth in relation to her, but the smile fell when she realised she needed to talk to him about Emma.

"I spoke with Miss Swan."

Henry flinched and fiddled with the bag in his hands before he tried to brush it off.

"You know mom, you can call her Emma if you want."

Regina rolled her eyes and motioned for Henry to move over so she could sit beside him on the bed. She waited, knowing it was coming.

"Is she okay? After Cora?"

Regina nodded. Well, Emma had been in one piece, and against her mother that was quite the feat.

"Yes, bruised but alive all the same."

Henry nodded and went back to looking through his bag.

Regina sighed and reached out, stilling his movements.

"But she was terribly hurt when I informed her you had decided to move home. I told her to give you a few days and then she could come around for dinner."

Henry looked like he wanted to protest this but Regina just gave him the mom look.

"Why do you even care mom? Isn't this what you wanted? Aren't you happy I'm back home?"

It hurt a little that he didn't get it.

Regina reached out and gripped his chin, making sure he really listened to what she was about to say.

"Henry there is nothing that has _ever_ made me as happy as you do."

He smiled and leant into to hug her, and Regina once again melted. She had missed her son, but that was why she needed to make sure he understood.

"Its because I love you that I'm telling you that you need to listen to Emma. Let her tell you why she hid the fact that your father was alive."

Henry pulled back, feeling betrayed and Regina read that betrayal in his eyes and rushed to squash it.

"I know how much you love Emma, and not talking to her and carrying around all this anger towards her is going to hurt you just as much as it will hurt Emma. As it is hurting you both right now."

Henry looked away and Regina tensed, ready for him to pull away. She was surprised when he nestled into her embrace more.

"I know mom, I know your right but I can't talk to her yet, please don't make me."

Regina shook her head and pulled back to see his face, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sweetie, I won't, but I know you Henry, and when Emma calls around in a few nights you will be ready then to hear her out."

Henry just nodded knowing his mom was right but then he thought over her words, smiling as she ran a hand through his hair.

"It hurt when I wasn't talking to you too mom, you know that right? That I missed you?"

Regina gave a wobbly smile and nodded her head.

"Yes Sweetie, I know."

Henry grinned suddenly and pulled back.

"You called her Emma."

Regina frowned before realising that she had in fact referred to Emma by her first name.

"Well don't tell her, we can have her thinking I like her now can we?"

Henry just laughed but Regina frowned realising that she did indeed like the blonde, and the more she had gotten to know Emma these last few months, the more she liked.

That might prove worrisome.

SQSQSQ

Part 3 is AU in that it doesn't follow an episode

Regina opened the door to Emma, smiling when she saw how nervous the blonde seemed.

"Come in, Henry is just finishing setting the table for dinner."

Emma half smiled and pulled Regina back by the wrist before she could enter the house.

"Is he ready for this?" It had killed the blonde, not seeing or talking to Henry for the past three days but if he needed more time, she would give it to him.

Regina looked down at Emma's hand on her arm before looking into eyes that revealed more than Emma wanted to.

"He's ready, as I said he would be."

Emma snorted and entered the house, removing her jacket and shoes as she did so.

"Mothers intuition eh?"

Regina smirked and led the way to the kitchen.

"I know my son yes, as do you Emma."

Emma nearly missed a step at hearing Regina call her by her actual name.

Henry looked up when both his mothers entered the kitchen and his eyes ran over his blonde mother before resting on Regina.

"Is dinner nearly ready mom?"

She ruffled his hair as she passed him to check on the lasagne.

"You have ten minutes."

Henry sighed and turned to Emma.

"Hi."

"Hey Kid." Emma gave a soft smile.

Regina rolled her eyes when there was silence after their greeting. It seemed like Henry was the perfect mix of them both.

"Why don't you two go talk in the family room while I finish up here." It wasn't a question and Henry threw her a dirty look that she returned in jest before he led Emma out of the kitchen.

A soft touch on her back made Regina jump as she had thought they had both gone but when she turned her head, she saw Emma right behind her.

"Thank you."

Before she could retort the blonde was off after their son leaving Regina staring at the spot she had been standing.

Yes, this was getting worrisome indeed.

SQSQSQ

Dinner had been a quiet affair but not a tense one, which suggested to Regina that mother and son had mended the wedge between them.

Henry had kissed them both goodnight before going to bed which led credence to her theory.

As soon as he was gone though, she turned to Emma and offered her a glass of apple cider.

Emma felt a rush of affection as she followed Regina into her study. The former Queen seemed to sense she needed a strong drink and boy did she ever.

Once seated, Regina went in for the kill.

"Well, how did it go?"

Emma groaned and downed half her glass before leaning back on the couch they had both opted to sit on.

"I explained to him some of my past with Neal and how much he hurt me. I told him that I made up the story about his father because I didn't want to tell him the truth, that his father had left me pregnant and had me sent to jail in his place."

Regina scowled at the thought of Emma being pregnant with their son in jail because of that man. A man she still hadn't met.

Emma sipped at her cider and her mind drifted back to the first time she had tried it. A small laugh escaped before she could hold it in.

Regina raised a eyebrow, not needing to voice her question.

"We've come so far haven't we?"

It took her a moment, but the former Queen finally connected the dots and took a sip of her own cider.

"Hmm yes dear, I suppose we have."

Emma smiled and closed her eyes letting out a deep sigh.

"I can't believe how life turned out you know? When I brought Henry home to you I never imagined the story he told me on the trip down would be true."

Regina winced a little and took another sip of her drink.

"So when I came running out your first thought wasn't 'Evil Queen?'"

Emma's eyes snapped open and she sat forward to set her drink on the table before turning to Regina. There was a tension in the air, and Emma hoped to god she was reading the older woman right.

"No. You really want to know what my first thought of you was?"

Regina set her own drink beside Emma's glass and turned her body to face the blonde, both noting that their knees touched in this new position.

"Yes."

Emma took a breath before she let it out slowly. It was now or never. She reached out and moved a piece of hair behind Regina's ear before she cupped her palm around a cheek.

"I thought, 'my god, she's beautiful."

Regina's eyes closed at the feel of Emma's hand on her cheek before they opened with her words.

"You did?"

Emma smiled, she had seem the brunettes eyes closed and flutter open again. Using little effort, as Regina was moving with her, she pulled the older woman closer until she could feel her breath against her lips.

"Yes, truth be told, you still are."

Regina had no chance to reply as Emma's soft lips finally met her own.

Neither saw Henry peeking in through the door as they kissed. Nor did they see the soft smile on his face as he watched the women he loved finally find each other.

It was obvious that Emma had feelings for his mom. She had saved her time and time again. He wasn't as sure of Regina's feelings in return until he had moved back home and talked to her about his blonde mother. But watching as they kissed on the couch he was sure the feelings were mutual. His smile turned to a disgusted face as his parents really seemed to be enjoying the kiss. He turned and ran back to his room, happy to let them have their own time. He really didn't need to see that, ever again.

The end

So here was the prompt from Sparring Woodpecker

_Henry sides with Regina over Emma, and not because Regina's trying to appease Henry. He possibly does this multiple times and Emma begins to feel frozen out. At first Regina is triumphant about it but then she realises that she doesn't want Emma to feel like she did when Henry took Emma's side over hers, and so she goes to comfort her in her own way._

Hopefully I did a good enough job J


End file.
